projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Dural
Dural is a character debuted in Virtua Fighter games series. The J6 Syndicate which created and controls Dural organizes the World Fighting Tournament, though why they do is still a mystery. Crosspedia Entry V-Dural Project X Zone The new mass-production model of the female cyborg weapon "Dural", created by the giant corporate conglomerate "J6". As well as using the moves of martial artists like Akira and Pai, this Dural is also capable of her own high-powered, unique techniques. Having captured the female fighter Vanessa and obtaining her combat data, J6 were able to increase the capabilties of the old mass-produced Dural, and complete the improved V-Dural model. Project X Zone 2 The new mass-production model of the female cyborg weapon Dural, created by the giant corporate conglomerate J6. In addition to the moves of martial artists like Akira and Pai, she also has her own unique high-powered techniques as her disposal. Using combat data obtained from the captured female fighter Venessa, J6 was able to augment the capabilities of the old mass-produced Dural, resulting in the improved V-Dural model. V-Dural (Statue) Project X Zone The new mass-production model of the female cyborg weapon"Dural", created by the giant corporate conglomerate "J6". As well as using the moves of martial artists like Akira and Pai, this Dural is also capable of her own high-powered, unique techniques. There are a variety of different types of Dural aside form the one covered in silver, of which the stone is a type one. Project X Zone 2 The new mass-production model of the female cyborg weapon Dural, created by the giant corporate conglomerate J6. In addition to the moves of martial artists like Akira and Pai, she also has her own unique high-powered techniques as her disposal. The silver-colored V-Dural might be the best-known, but there are a variety of other types, including this stone variant. Dural A female cyborg weapon created by the giant corporate conglomerate J6 (Judgement Six). In addition to the moves of martial artists like Akira and Pai, she has her own unique high-powered techniques as her disposal. Kage Maru's mother, Tsuki Kage, was used to create the Dural cyborg. However, her mind was completely destroyed in the process, and at this point her body is nothing but a tool J6 uses to swiftly dispatch its enemies. Gameplay The V-Durals are a recurrent Boss Units in Project X Zone and its sequel, where they are more relevant. V-Dural makes his debut in Prologue 2: Where The Strong Survive. She is chased by Akira and Pai in Roppongi District, who seek to destroy it and by Juri who was ordered by Seth to find it and retrieve it to S.I.N., however, V-Dural and Juri, and they retreat from the park. Later, she reappears in Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time in Akihabara, as one Juri's two robotic bodyguards, with the mission of capture Jin Kazama and kill Heihachi Mishima, but she is defeated. She then appears in Chapter 19: Thus Spale Eternity, where she is controlled by Phantom along with other robots, however, in his defeat she is freed from Phantom's control and returns to S.I.N. She then reappears in Chapter 26: Warriors Beyond Reality in Schlafen Celeste, along with other robots from this world. Seth reveals his true intentions with Dural, he wants to increase his combat capabilities with Juri's Feng Shui Engine, to later use his combat data in order to reach supreme power. However, she is defeated and retreats from the ship. Pai concludes Pai that to truly defeat it, it's core must be destroyed. However, in Chapter 30: City of Mercy, it's revealed that Seth managed to clone her and sent her statue clones to attack the heroes, along with Selvaria and the monsters from Basel, but they are destroyed. Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto Skill List Gallery V-Dural Solo Attack.PNG V-Dural Multi Attack.PNG Category:Sega Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Bosses Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters